Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle)
Lelouch Lamperouge (ルルーシュ・ランペルージ) is the main character in Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle series. Appereance ---- Personality ---- History ---- Childhood The beginning (of the end) Lelouch Lamperouge was born as Lelouch vi Britannia (ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア), the 11th prince of the country of Britannia, or Holy Empire of Britannia, son of the 98th emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia and the imperial consort Marianne Lamperouge, later know as Marianne vi Britannia. Considered that most of the other imperial consorts hated his mother he and his brothers Rolo and Nunnally was always secluded by most of his half-brothers, notably Guinevere su Britannia, and only few prince and princess of the family would like to play with them. Lelouch very first friend (and later first love) was Euphemia li Britannia; later, Clovis la Britannia and Euphemia sister Cornelia li Britannia become acquintance with Lelouch, Rolo and Nunnally. On the three years that will follow his meeting with his starter Pokémon, Lelouch became acquaintance with his half-brother Schneizel el Britannia and begin to consider him more brotherly out of his other half-brothers. The day I meet you Three years later, when Lelouch was nine, during a dinner organized by the emperor in person, Lelouch was sit down on the ledge, talking with Euphemia when he hears a strange rumor coming to the bush of a tree, but he didn't pay much attention on it. When the dinner was about to begin suddenly the lights came off, Lelouch hears a series of another strange rumors: a little and petite scream and a sound of something falling off the table. When the lights came on, Lelouch find in front of him a tiny, yellow Pokémon with pink cheeks: a Pichu. Between the amazement of all the royalty members, the Pichu had the possibility to run away, getting rid of the guards and stealing some bread from the dinner table at the same time. Impressed by his actions and his courage (fighting armed guards despite being a baby Pokémon) Lelouch goes away from the dinner room and direct himself to the garden of the Lamorak Palace, the palace where the dinner was holding. In the garden, Lelouch sees the image of the Pichu reflecting in the pond directing himself to the Greenwitch forest, a forest wich legend said that a witch was burned alive over 200 years ago alongside the forest itself, and follow him at the entrance. Entering the forest, Lelouch notices the shadow of some others behind him: turning back, he understand Rolo and Nunnally presence and realize the two had followed him. Despite Lelouch protests Rolo and Nunnally, in the end, stay so Lelouch had no other choices that to take the two with him. Wandering in the forest, Lelouch and the others are caught by a strange person in a cape: referring himself as "the ghost of the burned witch", the mysterious person draws out a sword; Lelouch immediately march onward the tip of the sword making himself a "shield" for protect Rolo and Nunnally. The ghost immediately says that you don't have no other choices but that to die in the end of all, however Lelouch personally said to be both on the same and not of the same opinion: its true that in the end of all one must die, but his also true that the antithesis of "death" isn't "life", but "birth": after the death there is another life, not a reincarnation or the heaven of sorts. Surprised by this response, the ghost reveals his face: revealing to be a beautiful green-haired girl with golden eyes. the girl immediately says: Remember my face. You will not be able to see it for a while and, putting his sword into the ground, makes the ground collapsing. First Season Second Season Third Season Fourth Season Fifth Season Abilities ---- Appereances in Other Media ---- Quotes ---- Category:Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle